


Trick Or Treat

by Annibal



Series: Mated Hawks [19]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Halloween, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal





	Trick Or Treat

Will had taken their four children out while Matthew had manned the door, making sure that every child who came got a handful of candy. 

He’d just turned out the porch light to signal he was done for the night when he heard another knock. Matthew always saved a little candy for the end of the night. Matthew knew who it was, his favourite group. 

He opened the door to see four little face looking up at him. Their pillowcases held out and open. 

“Trick or treat!”

Matthew started to put a little prepared package of candy into each bag. 

“And what are you tonight?” 

Beverly rolled her eyes, but the other three were happy to tell him about their costumes. 

“Daddd.”

She groaned and Matthew stepped out of the doorway to let her by. Matthew loved the attitude she was getting even if Will was less fond of it. It reminded him a lot of his own grumpy mate. 

When they finished telling him about what they were wearing, the twins went as puppies, Joshua as a spaceman, and even though she didn’t tell him he knew Bev was a nurse, he had ushered them all into the living room and cleared the space as he always did. The children dumped out their bags excitedly digging through the candy. 

“Where is your dad?”

He asked Bev, plopping down beside her.

“He went to get drinks to have with the treats.”

Matthew grinned; he knew just what type of drinks Will would be thinking about after dragging the children from house to house for hours. 

He helped take out any loose candy and let the children have at their treats, helping Joshua with packages so that he could open them. 

It wasn’t much later when the door opened and Will came in, one hand holding a case of beer and the other with bags full of candy and a jug of chocolate milk. 

Beverly rushed to his side, taking the jug and helping him with it to the kitchen. It was only a short while later when both her and Will returned with both hands full of plastic cups. She gave her two to the twins and Will passed one of his on, and then the other to Joshua. With that the kids settled in, starting to tell stories about the decorated houses they got to see. 

Will slipped into the kitchen one more time and when he returned Matthew felt a push against his side as he sat on the floor beside him. A cold bottle was pressed into his hands and he smiled. 

The beer tasted good as he took his first sip and he could feel his omega relaxing as he leaned against him. 

Beverly left to return with the rest of their candy and passed out each bag to the corresponding owner.

“You guys sure got a lot.”

“Better than last year.”

Beverly replied, obviously proud of herself. 

Matthew had taken them the year before and Joshua had gotten tired about half way through and had had to be carried, after an hour of carrying his five year old son he was really ready to come home. 

“It must help having a cute dad.”

Matthew whispered to his mate, laughing softly when he got an elbow in his side. 

He looked over the four kids on the floor, the twins taking off their floppy ears so that their messy brown curls fluffed up, Joshua opening M&M’s straight onto the floor and then eating them one by one. Beverly was organizing all her candy, putting the ones she didn’t like to the side. She liked to call it the dad pile.

Will had a sweet tooth, so there was never a worry about any left overs. 

Matthew wrapped an arm around Will and nuzzled his neck, kissing the scar that laid there. 

“Happy Halloween baby.”

Will gave a happy sigh, quiet enough he could barely hear. 

“Happy Halloween.”


End file.
